Cheater
by emily evaans
Summary: Castiel casado con Amber?, Sucree regresa de Francia lista para tener a Castiel, sea como sea, aunque este casado, Castiel aceptara?. soy mala para esto, pero la historia no es tan mala!, entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, llevaba meses queriendo escribir esta historia que espero les guste para que pueda hacerla tan larga como tengo pensado, cada semana subiré capitulo y sera de al menos 20 (claro depende de la aceptación). Cada capitulo sera basado e canciones, puede que las ponga en modo de canción, cantadas por alguien o como dialogo, abajo pondré que canciones fueron (:.

Al personaje la nombre "Sucree" por que se me iba a hacer raro poner el nombre de mi personaje en la historia jajaja. Sin mas que decir, espero les guste.

amour sucree no me pertenece, tampoco ninguna de las canciones que aquí mencione.

(aclaraciones abajo)

* * *

Solo podía escuchar el sonido que producían sus tacones al caminar sobre el piso de mármol del edificio del registro civil, había ido al baño y se perdió un poco por los pasillos, por lo que ya no había mucha gente en el lugar, ya se habían retirado a la recepción de la fiesta, se apresuro a subir a su auto cuidando de no romper sus medías que le quedaban un poco apretadas, ¡¿Por qué tenia que tener las piernas tan raras?! Las medias siempre le quedaban o muy grandes o muy pequeñas, soltó un largo suspiro mientras terminaba de quitarse los tacones y se colocaba las ballerinas**(1) **que siempre se ponía al manejar (no quería causar accidentes, aunque en ese momento tuviera muchas ganas de matar a cierta rubia insoportable) finalmente y después de pasar 3 veces por el lugar, logro dar con el salón de eventos donde seria la recepción de la boda.

Era un edificio grande (demasiado grande), blanco, con un patio inmenso y habían muchas mesas colocadas en el, con manteles de un color nude**(2)**, tenían arreglos florales sobre ellas, eran muchas rosas del mismo color del mantel, con unas cuantas plantas verdes para darle estilo, el sitio lucia muy elegante, y Sucree no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el padre de Nathaniel ¿cuanto habrá tenido que pagar para conseguir esa boda? Amber podía ser demasiado exigente, no entendía como es que la soportaban, finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada al lugar y suspiro al ver una enorme foto de los novios, ella se vería mil veces mejor ahí que esa rubia caprichosa y por milésima vez en la tarde se pregunto ¿que es lo que _el _había visto en esa mujer?, mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos observando con un poco de odio (y envidia) la enorme foto que tenia como pie de pagina el nombre los novios en medio de un enorme corazón (maldita mujer cursi) Alexi su mejor amigo se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo para dirigirla a su mesa, ahí ya se encontraban Kentin y Nathaniel hablando sobre como su padre había lamentado darle a Amber la tarjeta de crédito diciéndole que hiciera su boda soñada (¿por que había echo eso? Es que no conocía a su hija) Sucree aun no sabia como fue que Nathaniel y Kentin se habían echo tan amigos, pero ahora eran casi inseparables de no ser por Alexi que siempre estaba exigiéndole a su novio que pasara mas tiempo con el que con Nathaniel , otra cosa que Sucree no se podía explicar era como fue que Alexi y Kentin terminaron estando juntos al terminar la preparatoria, parecía que se odiaran y por si fuera poco Kentin había declarado estar perdidamente enamorada de ella, hasta la siguió a "sweet amoris", ¡¿y ahora era gay?!, eso no era bueno para su autoestima pero, ahora ellos tres se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos (Alexi era especial, claro) y estaba segura que de no ser por ellos estaría derrumbada en algún lugar de su departamento llorando. Cuando los dos chicos ya colocados en la mesa vieron regresar a Alexi con Sucree del brazo soltaron un suspiro de alivio, pensaban que Sucree ya había huido a algún bar a emborracharse, como lo había echo el día que se entero del compromiso, finalmente se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a charlar de cosas agradables intentando que Sucree se olvidara de lo que pasaba pero como ya todos sabían Alexi no era reconocido por ser alguien discreto, y finalmente dijo lo que todos temían escuchar.

-Nunca pensé que Castiel se casaría, y menos con alguien que no fuera tú- Todos en la mesa se tensaron al escuchar el comentario de Alexi por lo que Nathaniel intento calmar un poco las cosas.

-Yo nunca pensé que tu fueras invitada a la boda de mi hermana- tras decir eso comenzó a reír tontamente hasta que vio la cara de desaprobación que le daba Kentin y comprendió que no había sido un comentario inteligente, ahora estaba completamente sonrojado, ¿Por qué no podía controlar sus nervios?, después de unos segundos de silencio donde Sucree solo veía al suelo, como si el pasto verde fuera muy interesante, finalmente se decidió a preguntar, no podía arruinar mas las cosas, ¿verdad?- lo siento eso fue inadecuado, pero ¿te encuentras bien, Sucree? – la mencionada se tenso de nuevo y se atrevió a levantar la vista deseando que sus amigos no la descubrieran en la mentira que estaría a punto de darles.

-S… si, digo, nunca pensé que Castiel terminaría casándose con Amber, pero existen los divorcios, ¿no?- Sucree intento hacer reír a sus amigos pero no funciono y solo recibió unas cuantas miradas de lastima (ya se estaba hartando de esas mirada) ¿es que era tan obvia?, ella había intentado lucir lo mas feliz o al menos resignada que pudiera, pero por lo visto no podía engañar a sus amigos, después de tantos años parecía que la conocían a la perfección.

Cuando Alexi se disponía a abrazar a Sucree que parecía al borde de las lágrimas, escucharon aplausos y la gente se levantaba de sus asientos, al parecer los novios habían llegado, Nathaniel se disculpo y se dirigió a la mesa de sus padres, el tenia dos lugares en el evento una en la mesa de la familia de la novia y otra (a petición de Nathaniel) en la mesa con sus amigos, en verdad estaba preocupado por Sucree pero Amber era su hermana así que tenia que apoyarla mas a ella, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa de que las cosas entre Castiel y Sucree no funcionaran.

Sucree observo como la limusina se detenía frente a lugar (¿por que a ella no la habían dejado entrar con su auto?, había tenido que caminar todo ese largo transcurso en tacones y no era muy agradable usarlos en un jardín.) después de unos pocos minutos las puertas finalmente se abrieron y la "feliz" pareja bajo del auto después de saludar a los invitados llegaron a su mesa y los encargados del evento comenzaron a poner música de fondo y a servir la comida. Sucree solo veía la comida y jugaba un poco con ella mientras, los 2 jóvenes que la acompañaban en su mesa la veían con algo de lastima, ellos sabían todo lo que Sucree había pasado y todo lo que había hecho para enmendar su error, Alexi pensó que si solo pudiera regresar el tiempo solo tendría que cambiar unas cuantas cosas y ahora seria Sucree, la que vestiría ese lindo vestido blanco de novia (que seguramente le quedaría mejor, a Amber se le veía algo… apretado?)

Hacia algunos años, cuando los chicos aun asistían a la preparatoria**(3)** "sweet amoris", Sucree había cometido el que ahora seria "el peor error de su vida", esa tarde Castiel había estado algo inestable (N.A.: Como es costumbre jajajaja) y después de que Sucree intentara, en vano, hacerlo sentir mejor, Castiel termino por explotar completamente y termino desquitando su ira con la persona mas cercana que tenia en ese momento, Sucree, terminaron teniendo una enorme discusión, Sucree empezó a llorar y Castiel se dio cuenta de su error pero cuando quiso detenerla y disculparse, ella ya se había ido corriendo, Castiel pensó que no era algo serio que al siguiente día lo arreglarían como siempre , pero no se imagino que mientras Sucree huía del lugar a toda prisa se toparía con Lysandro, quien se encargo de hacer sentir mejor a la chica y también de declararle su amor, sin pararse a pensar lo que estaba haciendo acepto, ella en verdad creyó que podría enamorarse de el chico de ojos heterocromáticos**(4)** y olvidarse de una vez del sarcástico pelirrojo que muy seguido la hacia sentir tan mal, tuvo una linda y larga relación con Lysandro pero después descubrieron que no eran adecuados para estar juntos y cambiaron su relación por una de nada mas que amistad. Después de terminar su relación Sucree noto que si no había logrado enamorarse de Lysandro (por que no había nada malo con el) era por que seguía enamorada de ese pelirrojo bipolar, pero durante el tiempo que duro la relación de Sucree con Lysandro, Castiel había comenzado a tener una relación con la odiosa de Amber, solo para molestar a Sucree, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo fue permitiéndose conocer mejor a la rubia y se dio cuenta de que no eran tan distintos, así que una especia de sentimientos fueron surgiendo en el, Sucree siempre pensó (y aun lo piensa) que Castiel solo estaba confundido, por lo que decidió esperar a que su relación terminara para una vez mas intentar algo con el pelirrojo, pero el tiempo pasaba rápido, salieron de la preparatoria, Lysandro se fue a Inglaterra y Armin a Francia y por razones de destino (Sucree paso semanas investigando) Castiel y Sucree terminaron en la misma universidad y en la misma facultad, junto con Alexi que arrastro con el a Kentin los 4 estudiaban música en el conservatorio de la ciudad (N.A.: no se si a los conservatorios se les llama universidad o facultad, si estoy equivocada, disculpen) Amber se había decidido por estudiar diseño de modas por lo que Sucree tenia muchas horas libres con Castiel sin que esa horrible mujer estuviera molestando, pero solo logro hacerse una muy buena amiga del inestable chico, entre ellos se sentía que había algo, todos podían decirlo con solo verlos, se gustaban, era obvio, pero Castiel en verdad apreciaba a Amber (N.A: Lo se, es horrible, pero es necesario para la historia, ya mejorara) así que nunca paso de tener una amistad con Sucree, pero la chica no se rendía y se prometió estar ahí para cuando la relación de esos dos terminara, incluso 2 años después de que habían terminado la Carrera de música, siguió creyendo firmemente que esos dos terminarían pronto, se la pasaban peleando y parecía que nunca lograrían ponerse de acuerdo en algo, por lo que cuando le llego la noticia de que se habían comprometido fue un gran, enorme y espantoso shock, en ese momento no tenia cabeza para pensar así que lo primero que hizo fue dejarse llevar por su cuerpo y termino siendo llevada por Alexi a su casa, luego de haberla sacado de un bar de mala muerte donde estaba terriblemente ebria, y que de no haber sido por el, probablemente seguiría ahí, y todo esto nos lleva al momento de ahorita, la boda…

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que la recepción había comenzado, Una vez que la barra estuvo abierta Sucree no se había despegado de ahí, dejando un poco intranquilos a sus amigos, últimamente parecía que el único alivio para la chica era tomar hasta perderse por completo, por lo que Alexi ya estaba encargándose de una forma de ayudarla y tenia pensado hablar con ella cuando la boda terminara.

Varios de los invitados habían subido a cantar al escenario por que haba una especie de karaoke, Sucree ya llevaba un rato viéndolos animadamente, Castiel no se había acercado a hablar con ella desde que lo había saludado cuando estaban en el registro civil, Sucree había estado a punto de rogarle que no lo hiciera, que escaparan juntos de ahí, pero supo contenerse, aunque ahora con un poco (mucho) de alcohol en su sangre ya no se le hacia tan mala idea y se arrepentía de no haberlo echo , de pronto Alexi y Kentin se retiraron a algún lado (esos dos siempre se escapaban cuando creían que nadie los veía) y Sucree vio que Castiel y Amber se acercaban a la barra donde ella estaba por lo que se alejo de ahí lo mas rápido posible y llego a donde las personas pedían las canciones que querían subir a cantar, una chica que se veía bastante creída (amiga de Amber seguro) pidió la canción de "smile" de Avril Lavigne y subió a cantársela a su pareja mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban emocionados y eso le dio una idea a Sucree, espero a que la chica terminara su canción y se acerco al encargado de las canciones, le pidió que le pusiera la canción que quería, el hombre primero se negó pero cuando Sucree puso sobre su mesa un billete, se puso a buscar la canción mientras ella subía al escenario, de pronto la música empezó a sonar y la gente reconociendo la canción voltearon rápidamente al escenario para saber quien iba a cantar _esa_ canción y a quien se la dedicaban, mientras tanto Sucree comenzaba a cantar mientras dirigía su mirada a la barra donde Castiel y Amber estaban hablando.

_**Hey hey!  
you you!  
I don´t like your girlfriend  
no way no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey Hey!  
**_**_you you!_****  
****_I could be your girlfriend_******

(**_Hey hey_****  
****_tú tú_****  
****_no me gusta tu novia_****  
****_no way no way_**_*_ (N.A.: No se muy bien como traducirlo, por eso lo dejare así pero la traducción seria algo así como "de ninguna manera")**  
****_pienso que necesitas una nueva_****  
****_Hey hey _****  
****_tú tú_****  
****_Pienso que necesitas una nueva)_**

Castiel se quedo paralizado mientras escuchaba esa canción, ¿era la voz de Sucree?, al ver la cara de enojo de Amber que parecía estaba apunto de explotar confirmo sus sospechas, era Sucree la que cantaba ¡y le estaba cantando a el!.

_**Hey Hey!  
you you!  
I know that you like me  
no way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey Hey!  
**_**_you you!_****  
****_I want to be your girlfriend._******

**_(Hey hey_****  
****_ tú tú_****  
****_Se que te gusto_****  
****_no way no way*_****  
****_Tu sabes que no es un secreto_****  
****_Hey hey_****  
****_ tú tú_****  
****_Quiero ser tu novia)_****  
**

Sucree ya estaba completamente desinhibida cantando lo más fuerte que podía y hasta señalaba a Castiel cuando la canción decía el "you you" Castiel ahora ya no le daba la espalda y la veía con cara de sorpresa, susto y ¿enojo?, pero ni eso ni el echo de que Amber casi la decapitaba con la mirada ni que todos los invitados estaban petrificados viéndolos incluyendo sus 3 amigos le importo y siguió cantando.

_**I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?**_

(Estas muy bien  
te quiero para mi  
eres tan delicioso  
Pienso acerca de ti todo el tiempo  
Eres tan adictivo  
¿No sabes lo que puedo hacer para hacerte sentir bien?)

Nathaniel logro recuperarse del shock y mientras les avisaba a sus padres que se "encargaría" del problema se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el escenario.

**  
****_You can do so much better _****  
****_I think we should get together now _****  
****_And that's what… _******

_**(Ella es cualquier cosa  
Puedes hacerlo mucho mejor  
Creo que deberíamos estar juntos ahora  
Y eso es de lo…)  
**_

Sucree señalo a Amber mientras cantaba la primera estrofa de ese párrafo (N.A.: ya saben, lo de "ella es cualquier cosa" jaja) y siguió cantando felizmente hasta que sintió que una mano le tapaba la boca y la arrastraba hacia abajo del escenario, de pronto escucho la voz de Nathaniel que se disculpaba con la gente, volteo hacia la persona que se la llevaba lejos y suspiro de alivio al ver que era Alexi, Se había dado cuenta de la tontería que acababa de hacer y de verdad no quería encontrarse con Castiel, ¿que es lo que le diría!? ¡Agg! ¿Por que tenia que ser tan tonta y hacer las cosas sin pensar?, estúpido alcohol.

Alexi la había llevado hacia el otro extremo del jardín y la había sentado en una banca mientras se disponía a darle un sermón.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Alexi parecía enfadado pero también un poco divertido -No podemos dejarte sola un minuto por que armas un enorme problema.- En ese momento Nathaniel se había acercado a ellos también y estaba apunto de hablar con ella cuando escucharon la voz de Castiel, que se dirigía rápidamente hacia ellos con Kentin siguiéndolo de cerca, diciéndole que se calmara.

-¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa?!- Castiel estaba muy enojado y realmente no había nada que lo pudiera calmar por lo que los intentos de calmarlo de Kentin eran en vano- ¿Qué fue ese espectáculo que acabas de dar?, ¿querías ponerme en ridículo? O es que aun no superas las bromas que Amber te hacia en la secundaria y pensaste que esta era una buena forma de vengarte.

-¡NO!, Castiel para nada, discúlpame estuve tomando demasiado y …-

-Creo que ustedes tienen muchas cosas de que hablar, y creo que tú Sucree deberías decirle la verdad a Castiel de una vez por todas, nosotros los dejamos hablar en paz.- Alexi interrumpió a Sucree para decirle esto por que si ella seguía buscando excusas nunca podría superar a Castiel por lo que decidió que lo mejor era dejarlos a solas para que hablaran y se llevo con el a Kentin y a Nathaniel que parecía muy renuente a dejarlos solos.

-¿A que verdad se refiere?-Castiel parecía un poco mas calmado pero lucia nervioso por saber a que se refería Alexi, ¿que seria lo que le había estado ocultando Sucree?- ¡HABLA!

Sucree brinco un poco al escuchar el grito de Castiel, parecía que aun estaba algo enojado por lo que había pasado, ¿Debería decirle la verdad? ¡Pero eso podría arruinar las cosas!, ¿a quien quería engaña? Las cosas ya se habían arruinadas, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, ¿por que seguía aferrándose a pensar que esos dos terminarían?, algo muy dentro de ella sabia que si habían decidido casarse a pesar de todos los problemas que tenían, nunca o al menos en mucho tiempo no se separarían, ella solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo, tenia que superar a Castiel, por lo que luego de unos segundos de ponerse a pensar las cosas, decidió decirle a Castiel que nuca pudo olvidarlo .

-Yo… la verdad es que… yo a ti… Castiel.- Sucree estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, pero el notar donde estaba, que Castiel nunca seria suyo y que ella no era la que estaba en esas fotos, no puso aguantar y entre sollozos le dijo- Lo siento tanto, se que te acabas de casar, pero ya no se que hacer, se que me quisiste alguna vez y me di cuenta de que yo también lo hago, siempre te quise, mas que como un amigo, desde la preparatoria, nunca pude dejar de quererte cuando estuve con Lysandro y cuando terminamos me di cuenta de eso…

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste antes?-Castiel interrumpió a Sucree y lucia algo afectado, pero estaba serio, parecía que esperaba que eso pasara- sabes que ahora estoy con Amber, me gustaste alguna vez y si cuando estábamos en la preparatoria o incluso la universidad me hubieras dicho tus sentimientos hacia mi puede que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no ahora, se acabo, ahora solo me agradas como una amiga.

-Pero Castiel es que… yo…- Sucree sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos (N.A.: Se me hizo muy gay eso jajaja pero lo dejare.) no podía creer que Castiel le dijera eso, una cosa era pensarlo pero otra era escucharlo decir que no había nada entre ellos…- yo en verdad…

-Si no tienes nada mas que decir, me gustaría pedirte que te fueras, incomodas a mi esposa y a sus invitados- Sucree estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando escucho la palabra esposa de la boca de Castiel, pero aun había algo que debía decirle así que una vez que se recupero del shock camino hacia el para detenerlo pero Amber la detuvo jalándola del brazo.

- ¡VETE DE AQUÍ!, ¿que no entiendes que no te quiero en mi boda!?, ¡vete!.-Amber había gritado lo mas fuerte que podía y todos los invitados estaban viéndolas, Sucree se disponía a soltarse de su agarre y decirle unas cuantas maldiciones pero alguien se acerco.

-Esta bien Amber, yo me la llevare- Nathaniel se había acercado a Amber y Sucree, no quería que dieran mas espectáculo después de todo se preocupaba por las dos, en ese momento llego Alexi y se llevo a Sucree fuera de la fiesta, cuando llegaron al auto, Sucree parecía ida y Alexi tuvo que ayudarla a subir, una vez que subieron Alexi arranco el auto y comenzó a conducir lejos del lugar.

-Donde esta Kentin?- Sucree hablo sumamente bajo, como si se hubiera quedado afónica luego de gritar mucho en un concierto.

-Pasara por mi después de que te deje en tu casa, ¿Estas bien?- Era una tontería preguntarlo cuando la respuesta era mas que obvia, pero no podía evitarlo.

-No… me quiero morir.

-¡Nunca digas eso!, la vida no acabo solo por que Castiel no te quiera.-

-¡Si lo hizo!, ya no tengo motivos para seguir, ¡déjame aquí! No quiero ir a mi casa, tomare un taxi, puedes llevarte mi auto.-

-No lo haré, no te dejare-

-¡Detén el auto!, ¡HAZLO!- Sucree estaba intentando abrir la puerta.

-¡Sucree deja de hacer eso!, ¿crees que no me duele verte así?, yo también me siento mal por lo que te dijo Castiel, si quieres hagamos un plan para matarlo o castrarlo, o mejor aun matemos a Castiel y Amber o vamos a emborracharnos juntos, si es lo que quieres, pero no me pidas que te deje sola diciendo que te quieres morir.

-… - Sucree ya estaba un poco más tranquila, eso no quería decir que se sentía bien, aun sentía que tenía algo destrozado dentro de ella pero le animaba mucho saber que su amigo se preocupara tanto por ella- Me gustan todas las opciones pero por ahora prefiero la ultima- Intento sonreír un poco para calmar a su amigo, Alexi le devolvió la sonrisa y se dirigió al bar mas cercano.

Estuvieron varias horas tomando en el bar, hasta Kentin se les había unido y esperaban a que Nathaniel llegara también ya que les había prometido ir en cuanto terminara la boda, Ya estaban bastante tomados y reían animadamente, hasta parecía que Sucree se había olvidado de lo que había pasado esa noche, hasta que en el la pequeña tele que tenia el bar pasaron un anuncio de una mujer vestida de novia mientras un hombre con traje la seguía corriendo el la playa (era el anuncio de un perfume, ¿por que tenían que poner a una mujer con vestido de novia?) y Sucree recordó todo lo que había pasado y comenzó a llorar, entonces Alexi pensó que ese era el momento perfecto para contarle los planes que tenia.

-Sucree, Kentin y yo nos iremos a Francia con Armin- No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¡Alexi la iba a dejar!- No pongas esa cara, iba a preguntarte si querías ir con nosotros, ¿te gustaría?

-¿eh?- La cara de confusión de Sucree podía a verse llevado un premio

-Deja de poner expresiones raras, podemos ir a unirnos al conservatorio de ahí, es realmente bueno y Armin ya esta establecido allá, además creo que seria un buen lugar, lo suficientemente lejos para olvidarte de Castiel. – Como si fuera acto de magia al escuchar, "lo suficientemente lejos de Castiel" Sucree supo que tenia que aceptar.

-Esta bien, ¿cuando nos vamos?-

-¿No deberías pensártelo un poco?, bueno la verdad es que no tienes mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que me tarde mucho en decírtelo pero aun así, ¿no quieres pensarlo?-

-No tengo nada que pensar, nada me detiene aquí, y no quiero estar lejos de ustedes, me puedo ir mañana mismo si así lo quieres-

-Que bueno que piensas así por que nos vamos la próxima semana- Alexi hablo rápido y volvió a tomar de su Cerveza

-¿Qué?, espera, no era cierto, no puedo irme tan pronto-

-Ya lo dije, ve haciendo las maletas – Alexi estaba riendo muy felizmente así que contagio a Kentin y a Sucree quienes reían como locos cuando Nathaniel llego, y hasta pensó en irse y no acercarse al grupo de idiotas que todos veían, pero eran sus mejores amigos y así los quería y seguro los extrañaría mucho, Alexi ya le había hablado de su plan a Nathaniel y por lo que escucho cuando estaba entrando en el lugar, Sucree había aceptado.

**DÍAS DESPUÉS**

-¿Le entregaste la carta?.-

-Si, bueno, no estaba, aun seguía en… en su luna de miel, pero se la deje en su casa, ya sabes que Amber odia a Demonio por lo que ella no se acerca a esa casa así que seguro la encontrara.-

-Esta bien, el tiempo cerrara todas las heridas, ya lo veras, además nos divertiremos mucho en Francia, ¡¿cierto?!-

-¡SI!, ahora solo hay que pasar por Kentin y ya podemos ir al aeropuerto, extrañare a Nathaniel-

-Yo también-

-Bien, apresurémonos o perderemos el avión- Sucree sonrió a Alexi y este puso la radio mientras Sucree conducía a la casa de Kentin, ese seria su ultimo día en ese lugar, pero ambos tenían muchas ganas de ver a Armin y de divertirse en Francia, por lo que no se sentían tan tristes, en ese momento Alexi dejo una canción y Sucree no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste, pero ya no se sentía tan mal, después de todo ahora tenia un futuro por el cual preocuparse y estaba convencida de que olvidaría a Castiel, por que podría olvidarlo ¿verdad?.

_**I heard that your settled down.**_  
_**That you found a girl and your married now.**_  
_**I heard that your dreams came true.**_  
_**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**_

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?**_  
_**It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**_

_**(Oí que te habías establecido,**_  
_**que encontraste una chica, y que estas casado ahora. Oí que tus sueños se volvieron reales,**_  
_**supongo que ella te dio cosas que yo no.**_

_**Viejo amigo, ¿por qué estás tan tímido?**_  
_**No es propio de ti el contenerte o esconderte de la luz)**_

Si, seguro lo iba a olvidar… ¿Verdad?.

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**_  
_**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**_  
_**I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded,**_  
_**That for me, it isn't over.**_

_**(Odio aparecer de la nada sin haber sido invitada,**_  
_**pero no podía estar apartada, no podía evitarlo.**_  
_**Esperaba que vieras mi cara, y que recordaras,**_  
_**que para mi,**_  
_**esto no ha terminado.)**_

Seguramente iba a olvidarle y finalmente podría ser feliz con alguien, en cambio el tendría que soportar a Amber toda su vida, pensar eso le causo algo de gracia pero no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla, lo iba a extrañar mucho y esperaba que pudiera leer su carta, así al menos comprendería por que hizo todo eso, pero ahora estaba decidida a llevar una vida nueva con 2 de sus mejores amigos (aunque ahora esperaba agregar a otro con Armin, no habían llegado a conocerse demasiado por que Alexi y Armin no llevaban mucho de haber llegado a la escuela cuando ella comenzó su relación con Lysandro, solo Alexi había logrado establecer una buena amistad con Sucree) y estaba segura que podría volver a ser feliz… ¿verdad?.

_**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**_  
_**I wish nothing but the best for you too.**_  
_**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said:**_  
_**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

_**(No pasa nada, encontraré alguien como tú.**_  
_**No deseo nada salvo lo mejor para tí.**_  
_**No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste: "A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele")**_

_**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.  
**_

* * *

_****_**  
**1.-**Ballerinas**: Son zapatos de piso que normalmente las mujeres usan para manejar, son bastante parecidos a las zapatillas de ballet.

2.- **Nude**: Es como el color beige pero un poco mas claro (lo siento soy mala para explicar xD)

3.- **Preparatoria**: Es la escuela media superior aquí en México. (lo que va antes de la universidad)

4.- **Heterocromaticos**: Así se le llama a los ojos cuando tienen heterocromia, ya saben, que son de distinto color.__

Fin del primer capitulo jajaja, me tarde mucho en escribirlo, pero prometo subir capitulo todos los sábados o domingos, en verdad espero que les haya gustado, la historia ahorita avanzo un poco lento pero en el siguiente o máximo en el 3 capitulo comenzara la historia de Castiel y Sucree es solo que todo esto era necesario. en fin, creo que es todo, en verdad espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar review (yo los amo).

Mi "nick" en corazón de melón es " emiilyyy " por si quieren agregarme (:.

Perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía o letra que no haya puesto xD.

Las canciones que use fueron "Girlfriend" de Avril lavigne y "Someone like you" de Adele.

Por cierto para rápido copie la canción de Adele y no la escribí yo ni la traduje y creo que tiene unas cosas mal ): para la próxima la escribiré y traduciré yo, discúlpenme por esta vez.

Emily.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, por fin! capitulo nuevo, espero les guste.

Amour sucre no me pertenece al igual que ninguna de la canciones que aquí publique.

(Una aclaración rápida, aquí Debrah y Castiel **NO **se conocen ella llevaba muchísimos años viviendo en Francia pero es del mimo país que los demás, no diré un país en especifico por que eso crea mas problemas.)

Abajo nombres de las canciones.

* * *

**CAPITULO: 2**

Tenia demasiada prisa y el trafico parecía estar en su contra, habían pasado demasiados días desde que había salido de viaje y Demonio, su perro, se haba quedado solo en su casa (casa que decidió conservar por que Amber no quería que demonio viviera en su departamento nuevo) le había dejado suficiente comida y agua además de que el "imbécil" de Nathaniel había prometido pasar de vez en cuando a revisarlo, pero eso no evitaba que estuviera muy preocupado, era la primera vez que dejaba a Demonio sin supervisión por tanto tiempo, por lo que cuando por fin logro llegar a su vieja casa bajo corriendo del coche y apenas escucho un ladrido dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, nunca le habían gustado tanto sus ladridos, excepto cuando había asustado a Sucree en la playa donde a pesar de decirle que se iría se quedo un poco a espiarla para ver como reaccionaba con Demonio… pero en estos momentos no debía pensar en ella, aun estaba enfadado, sobre todo por el capricho que le hizo Amber después de que Sucree abandonara la boda, ¿no podría habérselo dicho antes?, ¿o tan siquiera en privado?, ¿por que tenia que hacerlo frente a todo el mundo? y aun peor frente a Amber, nunca entendería a aquella rara chica que ahora le había confesado haberlo querido por tanto tiempo… NO, no debía pensar en ella, el ya estaba con Amber y ya había superado a Sucree, abrió la puerta de su casa y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el piso con Demonio sobre el lamiéndole el rostro y moviendo la cola.

-¡Demonio!, ¿como estas? Lo siento por dejarte tanto tiempo solo- Era ya una mala costumbre hablar con su perro como si este fuera a contestarle pero es que después de vivir casi toda su vida solo con el, ya le era muy difícil dejar de hacerlo, ahora viviría con Amber, la verdad no sabia muy bie que esperar de todo eso ya que había pasado DEMASIADO tiempo desde que había vivido con alguien, pero esperaba poder lograrlo, se quito al perro de encima y camino dentro de la casa con demonio siguiéndolo de cerca de pronto vio un sobre blanco encima de la mesa -¿Qué es eso?, ¿al imbécil se le olvido algo en mi casa?- De nuevo hablando al perro, ya se había dado por vencido, nunca dejaría de hacerlo, se acerco y leyó que en el sobre color blanco escrito con letra rojo estaba su nombre, por lo que intrigado se dispuso a abrirlo, ¿no había cambiado ya su dirección para que le llegara su correspondencia allá?, cuando saco la hoja que estaba dentro se sorprendió al reconocer la letra de Sucree, ¿Qué? ¿Le había dado por hacerse la romántica y escribirle una carta en vez de simplemente llamarlo? – Castiel, no se muy bien como decirte esto…- Había comenzado a leer la carta en voz alta.

** Castiel no se muy bien como decirte esto, pero ya no puedo soportarlo mas**  
** pensé que soportaría verte con Amber pero en tu boda me di cuenta que no.**  
** Me gustaría que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero ya no hay**  
** vuelta atrás, ahora que ya sabes sobre mis sentimientos espero**  
** que en vez de verlos como algo indeseado sea un alago para ti**  
** yo por mi parte no puedo seguir esperando, estar junto a ti**  
** como nada mas que amigos terminara por destruirme**  
** por lo que decidí irme a Francia por un tiempo.**

** Necesito alejarme para lograr olvidarte y tal vez**  
** algún día seremos tan amigos como lo éramos antes de tu boda**  
** Es fácil decir, te voy a extrañar, me siento morir**  
** No puedo fingir que voy a estar bien**  
** pero lo intentare por que en verdad quiero ser feliz**  
** y de la misma forma te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo con tu esposa**

** Espero que tengan una buena relación**  
** yo por mi parte me retiro del juego,**

** Pero en verdad espero volverte a ver un día y quien sabe a lo mejor**

** Ya hasta seas papá haha.**

** Hasta entonces, adiós.**

** Sucree.**

-¿Pero que demon…?- Castiel no podía creer lo que había leído, se había ido… se había ido a FRANCIA!, ¿por que se tenia que ir tan jodidamente lejos?, estaba enfadado era cierto pero eso no significaba que no quería volver a verla en toda su vida, tal vez aun seguía en la ciudad, después de todo planear cambiarte a otro país no era algo sencillo que te podías tomar a la ligera, por lo que decidió llamar a Rosalya ellas aun seguían siendo amigas, después de todo fueron cuñadas por un tiempo, saco su teléfono y comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos, ojala aun conservara su viejo numero, no había hablado con ella desde la graduación de la preparatoria.

El teléfono dio tono de llamada por unos segundos y justo cuando estaba apunto de colgar se escucho como contestaban rápidamente.

-¿hola?- escucho la voz de una mujer pero no estaba seguro de que fuera Rosalya.

-Hola… ¿Rosalya?-

-Si, ella habla, ¿quien es?-

-Ammm… soy Castiel-

-…-

-Rosal…- por un momento pensó que le había colgado hasta que lo interrumpió.

-Castiel, que sorpresa, nunca hubiera esperado una llamada tuya después de tantos años… supe que te casaste, felicidades, aunque no se si deba felicitarte o regañarte-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno… casarte con Amber, nunca lo hubiera pensado, ella es insoportable-

-Ese es mi problema ¿no crees?-

-Tienes razón, olvídalo, pero dime ¿para que me llamaste?, dudo que sea una llamada social-

-Si… bueno… quería saber si sabes algo de Sucree-

-…-

-Rosa…- Y de nuevo lo interrumpió, ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haberla llamado a ella, mejor hubiera llamado al imbécil.

-A eso me refiero con que no me esperaba que te casaras con Amber, yo estaba segura de que te casarías con Sucree, la pobre se hizo ilusiones por tanto tiempo-

-Tu también lo sabias… y ¿por que carajo nadie me dijo nada?-

-Por que era algo que solo le concernía a Sucree y a ti-

-Si ese es el caso no veo el por que te metes en esto ahora-

-Bueno, tu fuiste el que llamo…-

-Y fue un error, disculpa, gracias por contestar-estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucho que Rosalya le decía algo mas

- ¡ESPERA! Supongo que quieres saber de su ida a Francia, o ¿me equivoco?-

-No, no te equivocas, quiero sabe…- Lo interrumpió por tercera vez,.

-Se fue por ti, para olvidarte, en verdad quiere que seas feliz con Amber, eso habla muy bien de ella ¿no lo crees?-

-Si…- Estaba comenzando a sentirse mal por Sucree… NO, ella tenia la culpa de todo, no debía arrepentirse de su decisión, ya era muy tarde- Ya se que se va por mi, me dejo una carta, pero en realidad lo que quería saber era ¿cuando se va?, me gustaría hablar con ella antes-

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes?- En verdad esperaba que no le dijera que en ese momento salía su avión, esto no era una película de amor, demasiado cursi llegar cuando esta a punto de irse… ¿Por qué pensaba eso? De todas formas ¿para que quería hablar con ella tan desesperadamente? , no era como si quisiera pedirle que se quedara… ¿o si?- ¿Castiel?-

-Perdona, me distraje un poco, ¿que decías?-

-Dije que Sucree se fue ya, hace una semana salió su vuelo, hasta hicimos una fiesta de despedida para ella, Alexi y Ken-

-¿Alexi y Ken?-

-¿Tampoco lo sabes?, se fueron los tres, van a vivir junto con Armin en Francia, entraran al conservatorio de la ciudad de Paris- No lo podía creer, primero se había ido solo una semana después de su boda como si estuviera huyendo y luego ¿se suponía que iba a vivir con 3 hombres? Alexi no contaba pero Kentin no era del todo homosexual y había estado enamorado de ella además también estaba Armin que tampoco se veía tan indiferente a la chica, Castiel estaba sintiendo celos, y no tenia idea de por que… el había superado lo de Sucree, ¿cierto?, ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

- Crees que podrías pasarme sus datos?-

-No, no creo-

-¿Qué? ¿Por que no?- Castiel no entendía por que se había negado.

-Estoy de acuerdo en que sus asuntos son privados pero en verdad quiero que Sucree te olvide y si tu la llamas ella volverá a tener esperanzas vanas, por que, lo son, ¿verdad?-El no sabia que contestar a eso, ¿para que quería llamarla?, Rosalya tenia razón el ya estaba casado y debía dejar a Sucree, aunque pensar en eso lo hizo sentir repentinamente mal y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el también seguía sintiendo algo por ella, pero ya era tarde…

-Tienes razón, de nuevo gracias por recibir la llamada, espero que te vaya bien, adiós.- Y colgó sin esperar respuesta, estaba molesto, pero no con Rosalya ni con Sucree, estaba molesto con el mismo por que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que tomo decisiones muy apresuradamente, guardo su celular y se sentó en el suelo junto con su perro que rápidamente se echo a un lado de el, releyó la carta muchas veces, no tenia idea de que quería encontrar, pero no podía dejar de leerla, hasta que su teléfono sonó, era Amber, estaba preocupada por que se suponía que solo iría una hora a checar a su mascota, pero ya había pasado toda la tarde, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo, doblo la carta y la guardo en lo que era su antigua habitación, no le dijo nada a Amber de la partida de Sucree, no estaba de humor para ver como la rubia se alegraba de eso, ya se enteraría por parte de Nathaniel o alguien mas. Dejo comida y agua a Demonio suficiente para el siguiente día cuando fuera a verlo de nuevo y se fue de su antiguo hogar, estaba listo para vivir su nueva vida pero bastante confundido.

10 MESES DESPUES.

De nuevo escuchaba el sonido de sus tacones al caminar sobre el piso de mármol, pero ahora ese sonido venía acompañado del sonido de otro par de tacones y las ruedas de sus maletas, otra cosa que había cambiado, no, no era la persona de la que estaba enamorada, era su determinación a recuperar lo que alguna vez fue suyo. Junto con su amiga, Sucree llego a la sala de espera del aeropuerto donde las voces de la muchedumbre acallaron el sonido de sus tacones y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su plan comenzaba y ya no habría marcha atrás.

-¿Nathaniel?... si, ya estamos aquí, ¿hiciste lo que te pedí?... ¡genial!... no, no te preocupes, te prometo que en poco tiempo su relación habrá terminado e intentare crear el menor daño colateral posible… pero solo por que tu me lo pediste, de nuevo gracias por ayudarme en esto- Sucree colgó el teléfono y en ese momento vio a su amiga, Debrah quien había regresado con ella de Francia para ayudarla con su plan. Se acerco a ella y le explico que la primera parte del plan iba funcionando a la perfección, Castiel iría a recogerlas por que Nathaniel se había excusando diciendo que tenia algo importante que hacer en su trabajo, pero Castiel no sabia a quien iba a recoger, solo le dijo que iba por 2 amigas suyas, así que Castiel mas obligado que feliz de hacerlo se dirigió al aeropuerto, donde Sucree ya lo esperaba para dar paso a el paso dos del plan: no mostrar interés en Castiel .

Castiel no tenia idea de cómo eran las amigas de Nathaniel a quienes iba a recoger, solo sabia que quería hacerlo rápido por que ese era su día para pasarlo con Demonio, así que en cuanto llego al aeropuerto bajo del auto y espero a fuera de el a que quienes iba a recoger llegaran, se supone que ellas ya sabían como era su auto así que esperaba no se tardaran mucho, de pronto escucho una voz que lo llamaba desde atrás volteo y vio a una chica muy linda de cabello castaño y largo le dijo que ella era Debrah, una de las amigas de Nathaniel pero que su amiga había tenido que ir a recoger algo y no tardaría en llegar. De pronto Castiel escucho una voz conocida, muy conocida.

-Volviste al negro!, te queda bien Castiel, aunque yo tenia ganas de ver tu roja cabellera, lo cortaste ¿cierto?- Castiel quedo algo shockeado con Sucree, jamás espero verla de nuevo y mucho menos en ese momento, el maldito de Nathaniel iba a pagárselo, tardo unos segundos en responder, pero prefirió quedarse callado a decir algo estúpido, no entendía por que su corazón latía tan rápido, parecía un puberto, era momento de tranquilizarse.

-No nos hemos visto en casi un año y ¿es lo primero que dices?, se nota que me extrañaste- Es lo mejor y mas "sarcástico" que se le ocurrió, la verdad es que Sucree había cambiado mucho, es la primera vez que no parecía una chica inocente, venia vestida con un vestido color menta bastante corto y algo escotado, también aprecia que le habían crecido los pechos, pero seguramente tenia uno de esos sostenes raros que ayudan a eso, así que aun podría burlarse de su falta de este, tenia el cabello muy largo y tenia maquillaje!, nunca la había visto maquillada y se veía muy bien… ¿Por qué no lo había echo antes?, Castiel dejo de pensar en eso y aclaro su mente antes de que se diera cuenta que no había dejado de mirarla.

-Si claro, pensé en ti todos los días- Sucree rio coquetamente después de decir esto y su amiga la acompaño en su risa- bueno Castiel, ¿nos vamos?- Castiel tardo un poco en contestar ( de nuevo) pe ro finalmente asintió con la cabeza y abrió su auto, Sucree se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y el no estaba seguro de que eso fuera bueno, se sentía muy nervioso pero n podía hacer nada así que solo se dispuso a conducir y para calmarse un poco encendió la radio iba a cambiar de canción pero Sucree lo detuvo tomando su mano y en ese momento ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica algo extraña pero la decidieron ignorar.

-Me gusta esa canción, déjala, hace mucho que no escucho música en español-

-Bueno estabas en Francia-

-Tienes razón y las canciones francesas no tienen nada de malo, no se por que Sucree se quejaba todo el tiempo- Era la primera vez que Debrah hablaba desde que Sucree llego pero es que no quería interrumpir la atmosfera, hasta que se hizo algo insoportable, Sucree tenia razón entre ellos había una clase de tensión y Debrah en verdad esperaba que fuera tensión sexual eso las ayudaría bastante, pero bueno el chico era un hombre casado así que estaba segura no les costaría mucho, esos hombres con compromisos siempre buscan una distracción.

-Sucree siempre se queja - Sucree solo le sonrió con antipatía a Castiel y volteo a la ventana en verdad extrañaba su ciudad y a Nathaniel iba a estar algo triste sin Alexi y Kentin y por supuesto de Armin, quien se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida los últimos meses, pero esto era algo que TENIA que hacer y obviamente se sentía muy feliz de ver a Castiel y tenia unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo, pero tenia que contenerse así que comenzó a cantar la canción de la radio mientras intentaba evitar mirar a Castiel.

_**Tengo ganas de ser aire,**_  
_**y me respires para siempre; **_  
_**pues no tengo nada que perder.**_

**_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_**  
**_en el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo._**  
**_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_**  
**_en el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos de miel_**

**_Solo para revivir, _**  
**_derretirme una vez mas mirando tus ojos negros._**  
**_Tengo ganas de ser aire,_**  
**_y me respires para siempre; _**  
**_pues no tengo nada que perder._**

**_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_**  
**_en el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo._**  
**_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti,_**  
**_en el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos._**

**_Si te soñé, y te soñé y te soñé una vez mas..._**  
**_Si te soñé, y te soñé y te soñé una vez mas..._**

* * *

En verdad espero les haya gustado y no se decepcionen, yo si me decepcione un poco por que parece que no gusto mucho T_T pero la terminare por que en verdad tengo ganas de escribirla así que no dejen de leer, la verdad me tarde en este capitulo por que se me quitaron los ánimos y me bloque pero seguro la termino, para el próximo capitulo tal vez me tarde un poco en subirlo por que me mudare de casa pero repito seguro la termino, gracias por leer y por favor dejen review ):.

Perdón por faltas de ortografía o letras de mas (o menos).

El tiempo de ti- playa limbo (esta en la carta, solo use una pequeña -muy pequeña- parte.)

Soñé- Zoe (no tiene mucho que ver con la historia pero es mi cancion favorita de Zoe y TENIA que ponerla.)


End file.
